Semi Sweet Spell
by Firefly's Rebirth
Summary: The games are a kind of competition in which competitors are vying to be the best because the prize is a power beyond anything people have seen in centuries. The one to win will be able to carry out his/her will. There will be a pairing...


Disclaimer: No I do not own any of those lovely bishounen...but I can dream can't I?  
  
Yaho!! Firefly's Rebirth desu!! This is actually my first pure Gundam fic...heheh...I got the idea from this picture I found online...a picture I'm sure most of you have already seen...but hey...whats the harm in writing a fic based on that pic...If you wanna see the pic...email me at toolipz87@yahoo.com and I'll send you a copy of the pic...Anyways... I hope you enjoy my story!! And please Review when you have finished...flames welcomed!!  
  
Title: Semi Sweet Spell (based on the pic...)  
Prologue...(no title...for once...)  
Written by: Firefly's Rebirth  
Warnings: ummm...crossdressing?  
  
~blah~ denotes thoughts...  
(blah) denotes...notes from me...  
  
~It seems that this is the school I need to enter in order to get into the games. I wonder if there'll be others like me here...~ These were the thoughts running through the mind of the 15 year-old Tomoe Hotaru as she stood in front of the Sank Kingdom Academy. ~Well...I'd better get to class, I mustn't be late on my first day, that would leave a bad impression.~ With that thought, she made her way through the gates of the school grounds on her way into the tall and long building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trista Meiou silently walked by all the chattering students as she made her way through the crowded hallways of the school. The few guys that she walked past all threw catcalls at her, catcalls that went unanswered because she just ignored them, intent on finding her class. ~So much chaos here, I hope the games aren't made entirely of incompetent idiots.~ She continued down the halls hoping to find some peace and quiet for the few precious minutes in the classroom before class started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~I hope I make some new friends here...~Katty Winner sat in her seat in class waiting for class to start. Usually she would have been chatting with friends, but she was new at this school, she had only transferred days earlier. She stared out the window bored, she caught site of a lone figure out in the school-yard working her way through the crowds of students. ~She must also be new here, she looks my age, maybe she can be my friend, she looks like the nice, quiet and shy type.~ The said girl, at that moment, looked straight at Katty as if she had heard her thoughts, her eyes narrowed, then she continued on her way. Katty sighed. ~Ok maybe not, she seemed kind of...hostile.~ Just then someone entered the room, Katty turned her attention towards the newly arrived figure. In the closed doorway stood a tall auburn haired girl. Her hair was chin length, parted on the side, half of it falling over one of her emerald eyes. For a few seconds they just looked at each other trying to determine what each other was like, finally Katty spoke up when it seemed the strange girl wouldn't. "Umm...My name is Katty Winner...I assume you're new..."  
  
The quiet girl nodded.  
  
"Well I'm new to...so umm...maybe we can be friends?"  
  
She just stared blankly at Katty, who then asked what her name was.  
  
After another few seconds of silence, the girl seemed to deem it safe enough to answer, "Meiou. Trista Meiou."  
  
"Yoroshiku Meiou Trista." Katty smiled.  
  
"I'm not Japanese, though I do know the language. You're not Japanese either but you speak it well." (as in no accents) she complimented.  
  
Katty answered, "Arigatou Gozaimashita. Why don't sit next to me...or behind me if you prefer...we new girls ought to stick together..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Why is it that the games need to take place at such a school? The girls here are all giggly, ditzy, and completely weak. They won't present even a fraction of a challenge for me.~ Chang Meiran was just standing in the middle of the courtyard in the middle of the school heading back inside the building as it was near time for school to start. (The school is somewhat of a rectangle, or picture frame shaped school in case ur wondering...from the top view...) She walked up the few flights of steps to enter the main hallway, her chin length ebony hair swishing slightly. ~If there isn't any challenge, then there won't be any point in being here...but then again...~Just then she spotted someone else coming from the opposite direction, coming from the school-yard, someone that seemed different from the other girls. Her layered, shoulder-lengthed, dark brown hair blowing back slightly from the vacuum of air-conditioned wind flowing outside, as she too was headed up similar steps across the hall. Their eyes met for an instance where they both studied each other, coming to similar conclusions that they had found worthy opponents. They didn't say anything to each other as they met up in the middle of the hallway and walked slightly together towards class, no words were needed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell had already rung, yet there was still a tapping of shoes in the hallway. Shit shit!! I'm late, and it's only the first day of school...shitshit this won't make too good of an impression on my teacher...She skidded to a halt as she reached her destination. Deidra Maxwell quickly smoothed her long, wavy, mahogany hair out as she made sure she was all nice and neat before turning the knob walking into her new class.  
  
  
Ok....so how was that...this was supposed to be a one-shot...but hey...once I wrote this part...I was like...screw! I just love prologues...it gives the reader something to think about...the next chapter'll be up tomato!!!!!!! Because I'm under sooo much stress that the only way to let it out is to write every night...(ooh score!! That rhymed.) Anyways...I've already started on the next chapter...this story won't be too long...and I've already planned to write a longer somewhat of a parody to this story...yea...so review please!!!! Thankies!!  
  
Lufs from Firefly's Rebirth! \(^v^)/ 


End file.
